The Evader
Screw it. I'm going camping by myself. I'm fed up with school and my job. I need away from this bullcrap. I'm just, ERG! I threw a packed tent in the backseat of my car, loaded my pistol, and put it in a pocket in my jacket. I then drove off. I'm going to be alone deep in the forest for like a week. Or two weeks. Or a month. Or a year. I don't care! I'm going to take as long as I possibly need. I drove around a curving road surrounded by forest at 6 PM. Gosh, it feels so good going an hour without my mom nagging at me. NO, MOM! I'M NOT GAY! WOMEN JUST HATE ME! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! OKAY?!?! While ranting to myself, I realized I was lost. No idea where I was. I'm just on a road surrounded by woods. This is NOT where I want to be. This is not where I'm supposed to camp. Of course! I left my map at home. I remembered to bring my gun, but NOT my MAP?! Just, OF COURSE! My life is perfect. I'm so happy with it. NO, DAN! I WILL NOT RUB YOUR BACK FOR A RAISE! MY MOM ALREADY THINKS I'M GAY AND YOU'RE MAKING ME CLEAN THE TOILETS AT MCDONALD'S! Okay, okay. I'ma stop. Ugh. I'm on a stupid road surrounded by a steep hill that would lead to my death if I drove off of it. After a mile of driving through woods, I drove through more woods. While doing so, I saw a human on the side of the road. A nicely dressed gentlemen with a briefcase. He was wearing a green business suit and hat, and had deep blue eyes. What's a guy like this doing out here? I slowed down and pulled up beside him. "Hey sir, do you have any directions? I'm lost." I asked the gentlemen. "Are you fed up with life?" the man asked me. I was taken aback. He completely ignored my question and asked me something entirely unrelated. Despite my confusion, I said "Yes. I freaking hate my life. That's why I'm out here -- to get away from it all." The man adjusted his bow tie and smirked. "Well, I got the product for you!" he exclaimed. He set the briefcase on the ground and tried opening it. "Are... are you trying to sell me something?!" I questioned angrily. I didn't wait for a response, because I already knew the answer. I then floured in disgust. Even out in the woods, people still come back to haunt me. After hours of driving around the forests, I decided to say 'screw it' and just camp in a random spot in the woods. By this point, it was already night. I had the tent set up and was ready to go to sleep. Getting lost while driving really took a lot of energy out of me. But, I'm still lost. Ugh... I pulled up the blanket and rested my head on the pillow, trying to sleep. However, I could hear leaves crunching outside the tent. I thought it must be an animal. However, the outline of a human face pressed up against the tent. I screamed and ran out of the tent full force. I looked back, and saw that it was the same man from earlier. He was chasing me! I then tripped and fell over a twig. My face slammed into the leaf covered ground. I groaned in pain, but I quickly tried to get myself back up. But it was too late. The man was now standing over my body. I looked up at him. He was glaring back down at me, with the moonlight barely illuminating his lifeless face. He then let out a chuckle, and reached out his arm. But I didn't grab on. I don't trust anyone, especially this guy. I thought about pulling my gun, but I have no idea what this man is capable of. So I laid my head back on the cold fall ground. I give up. I'm done. "I want to sell you a better life." the man spoke. I lifted my head back up and glared at him. "W-what?" I stuttered. "You heard me. A better life. I can tell you're at your breaking point. You got no other choice." the man said. Still confused, I said "What do you mean?" "The name's Conner. This is my job. In this briefcase are paid tickets to a trip to Hawaii and a one-month stay at a luxurious hotel. I can also legally change your name give you new friends. It'll be everything you've ever wanted. All I need is your wallet, and I'll send you on your way." Conner explained. I wiped a tear from my eye and spit out some dirt that was in my mouth. I then shook my head. "I'll do it." I nodded. The man chuckled and said "Good." He lifted me up from the ground by the hand. He then opened up the briefcase, showing the contents, tickets and all." I smiled. Finally... I'll be able to escape this hellhole known as "Bobbyville, Tennessee". I then noticed a small bottle of what appeared to be gold glitter in the case. "What's that?" I pointed to the bottle. "Ah! Very good eye... I'll show you after the transaction is complete." Without hesitating, I reached for my wallet and tossed the wallet in the case. Conner let out a low chuckle. "Thank you sir. I, I really needed this. My mom and boss were driving me insane and made me hate life. But now..." I stopped rambling when I noticed Conner set the case down and picked up the glitter bottle. He poured the glitter on his fingers then rubbed them together. He picked up the briefcase with his free hand, and then put his middle finger on his thumb. He cocked his head and said "...corpse dust!" I looked at him confused. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, young man." He laughed then snapped his fingers, causing a bright gold light to assault my vision. I put my arm over my eyes, then after a few seconds looked back. He... he was gone! The only thing that remained was lightly falling gold dust. I quickly got up in a panic. I looked around the dark forest from all directions. He's.. really gone. He vanished with a simple snap... AND HE FORGOT TO GIVE MY FREE TICKETS! I let out a weak beta shrill, and punched a tree like it was Minecraft. The cold, hard bark sent shock-waves a pain through my knuckle pones and throughout my fingers. I let out a scream and shook my hand around in terrible pain. I looked behind me just in case there was a Creeper ready to blow me to bits. I know they're not real, but after what just happened can you blame me? I come out to nature to get away from those scummy beings known as humans, but they still show up and treat me like dirt. I'VE HAD IT! MY WALLET? GONE. MY NEW LIFE? GONE. MY CURRENT LIFE? IN SHAMBLES. I'm done. I'm gonna take care of this the hard way. I walked passed the tent and went up the hill and got into my car. I put my head on the steering wheel and sobbed. I just needed to let that out. I then started the car and began to drive down the road. While driving, I noticed a truck parked on the side of the road near a steep hill. It... it was Dan's truck. I stopped the car and did a double take. No way... It can't be! I drove close to the front and turned on my headlights to the brightest setting. It was Dan... making out with my mom! My entire world felt like it collapsed at that very moment. My mom and Dan took their faces off their faces and stared into my face with shock. "Rick! What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be unclogging my office toilet at McDonald's?" Dan joked. My mom laughed and leaned on him. "Oh Dan... You're way funnier than my son. You treat me better too!" my mom said while hugging him. My vision felt like it was getting weak. How can this get any worse? That's when Conner came out of the wood line approached Dan's truck. Dan rolled the window down. "May I help you sir?" Dan asked. "I just wanted to give you these tickets for a luxurious one-month stay a Hawaii... for FREE!" Conner announced, holding two tickets. My mom eeked in excitement, while Dan had a big smile on his stupid fat face. "WHAT?!?!?" I shrieked. I sat there in total distort as I watched my mom, Dan, and Conner laugh in happiness. I can't look at this any longer. Life has gone too far. Now's my revenge. I pulled out my pistol and cocked it. I stared at it for a second then put it back. No. I'm not gonna be like those people. We do this the hard way. I put the car into reverse fast, then put it into drive. I floured on the gas pedal as hard as I could. "Enjoy your tickets. Gotta go." Conner said, then disappeared with a simple golden snap. The car slammed head first in front of Dan's truck. I flew out the front window from the impact and rolled on top of Dan's truck and landed in the trunk. I laid there staring at the full moon. Looks like this is it. I killed my mom and Dan, and I'm gonna lay here and die from the pain. I think my neck's broken. Good. I closed my eyes, and waited for the Grim Reaper to appear and drag my broken soul to the darkest depths of Hell. ... "Dammit, Rick! This is coming out of your paycheck!" I heard Dan say alive and well from inside the truck. "Dan, I promise you we're gonna have our own son, and he's not gonna turn out a failure like Rick!" my mom said also alive and well. That's when I saw flashing blue and red lights pull up. I'm probably not going to die from this. Instead, I'll probably have to serve the rest of my life on this pathetic planet in prison. A head then popped into view, staring down at me laying there lifelessly in the back of the truck. It was Conner. "I feel sorry for you, kid. I really do." Conner confessed. "Then do something about it..." I mumbled. He reached into his briefcase, and brought out the fairy dust. "Here." he stated, as he rubbed some of the dust on my right hand. "Go ahead." he said. With some effort, I snapped. Everything went black. Then, a white light appeared from above me. I was sitting in a chair at a metal table. Another light appeared over the figure sitting across from me. It was Conner, except his suit was blue, and his hat was off. His hair was pushed back and looked very sleek. "Let's be honest, Rick, you're worthless." Conner said while staring deep into my eyes. Going with the flow, I nodded. "Things won't get better for you. Nobody likes you. It's over, Rick." Conner continued. "What are you trying to get at?" I asked. That's when he slid a paper to me. Looking at it, it appeared to be a contract. I looked back at Conner. "What is this?" I asked. "Read." he replied sternly. I looked back down at the contract and began to read the contents. "By signing this contract, you will be handing over your life to Conner Reeds Incorporated. Your body will be cremated and used as pixie dust. Your soul extracted and put to worth." I looked back at Conner once more. "What kind of worth?" I questioned. "My own personal hell." he replied. Chills were sent down my spine. He clicked a pen and tossed towards me. "Come on, Rick. Sign it. You got nothing to lose." Conner demanded. I began to think. Do I continue to suffer through my dreadful life? Or do I continue on as a pawn in this psycho's own demented evil deeds? "Um, is suicide an option?" I questioned. Conner slowly shook his head staring deep into my soul. "Sign. The contract." he said slowly with his eyes wide open, tapping his finger on the contract. I sat there, still thinking. While my life is awful, who knows how horrible Mr. Conner's "personal hell" is in comparison. That's when I made my decision. I put my hand on the contract, and slid it back to Conner. Conner stared at it, then slowly raised his head to look at me. "I see how it is." Conner said in a low tone. That's when he stood up and pulled out a pistol. "It's either Hell or my hell." Conner threatened. "You're destined for one either way. Pick one." he continued. "My hell." I replied. "What?" he asked confused. That's when I wiped out my pistol and shot him in the chest. Conner stumbled back, and dropped his pistol. He put his hand over his chest and kneeled to the floor in pain. He looked back up me, breathing heavily. "Fine..." he groaned before he snapped his fingers. I was back in the back of Dan's truck, still laying there like nothing had ever happened. I saw an ambulance beside the truck. Paramedics lifted me up and set me down on a stretcher. I was then put into the ambulance and sent to the hospital. The next day I woke up in a hospital bed with a neck brace. My mom was sitting beside me. I apologized to her for what I did. And she apologized for the way she's been treating me all this time. I gave her a hug, and we settled our differences. She also dumped Dan when she found out he cheated on her while she was with me in the hospital. Life may still be rough, but I'm not a rock bottom anymore. So hopefully I can start a new life from here on out. However, Conner still haunts my dreams. Sometimes I even see him sitting on the foot of my bed, asking me to sign the contract. But I always say never. I always will. He'll never have my soul. He can have Dan's though. Category:The Woods Category:Firearms